


A Star Is Born

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really, I just thought this was something you'd like to see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #035 "birth"

"Hey, Carter," said Jack, setting the puddle jumper's autopilot and swinging around to look at her.

Sam was fiddling with a row of equipment— some Ancient, some Asgard, some good old-fashioned Tau'ri design— down the middle of the main compartment.

"Almost done!" she called, popping up to smile at him before ducking out of sight again.

"You've got half an hour before we get there," Jack told her, then added, "And not that I'm not happy to drive you around, but half the scientists at the SGC got Beckett's gene therapy, and some of them are even passable pilots. I don't see how I'll be more help up here."

"What?" Sam dumped her tablet computer and a pile of cables onto the bench and whirled on him. "This equipment is— okay, this is important, and the data we collect will be invaluable— but, really, I just thought this was something you'd like to see."

"You," said Jack slowly, just in case he had it wrong, "convinced Landry to let you borrow a jumper and all these doohickeys just so you could show me something?"

Sam grinned, a little shyly. "Yeah."

He grinned back. "Clearly, I have been a bad influence on you, Carter."

"And a good one," she countered. "We're probably close enough now to bring it up on the HUD."

"Bring what up?"

Sam was already moving to grab her tablet and plug it into the console, where an image appeared on the holographic heads-up display.

It was a nebula, blues and purples and reds shot through with orange and gold. The gasses were denser in one section, swirling and shifting as they watched.

"It's forming a star," said Sam, voice soft with awe. "The matter in the nebula has accumulated to the point that gravity is collapsing it in on itself. Soon, it will become so dense that nuclear fusion begins and it becomes a star."

"A new star," said Jack, just as softly. "But how do we know when that'll happen?"

Sam waved a hand toward her doohickeys. "With the help of some astronomical equipment they found on Atlantis. Fusion is supposed to begin in three to five hours."

"We'll get within range in less than twenty minutes," Jack pointed out. "Do we just wait?"

"Of course not," said Sam. She grabbed one of the standard-issue crates that she'd brought aboard and opened it. "I brought lunch."

THE END


End file.
